


Pivotal

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Mush, Hurt/Comfort, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the 1980’s, Teresa undergoes hardships and forms a special bond with her next door neighbor.
Relationships: Teresa Agnes/Minho (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 3





	Pivotal

.

May 5, 1982

.

Change is inevitable. Teresa Agnes learned that at the age of eleven-years-old during a ballet recital held inside the local Starlight theatre, where only her mother, Natalie Agnes, was in attendance. Despite being young, Teresa remained unbothered by her father’s absence, that is until he winded up showing up to tonight’s recital. Ecstatic, Teresa performed, gracefully. She couldn’t make out what was right in front of her, but the sounds of cheering and blur of the crowd in the distance helped motivate her.

When the routine is over, Teresa happily beams at the crowd. Natalie snaps pictures of her daughter on camera, unable to contain herself. As they continually applaud, Joseph Agnes stands up from his seat, quietly slipping out the double doors. While her mother is commanding her to look in her direction, Teresa’s attention is focused elsewhere, on the double doors in which her father had just walked out of. At least he came to one last recital.

.

June 4, 1983

.

“Wow, Mum, I wasn’t expecting to receive a camera on my birthday.” Teresa commented, displaying the NIKON FA. Not only was it the most well-known camera of their current decade, but it was also the most advanced camera on the market. She had just turned twelve-years-old like two seconds ago, and now she’s already questioning her lifestyle over an expensive camera—A camera she never dreamed of getting in her lifetime, let alone from her own mother of all people. Truthfully, Teresa’s mother got paid fairly well as a hair stylist at a local salon, but the thought of her own mother taking her monthly payment to purchase a camera, instead of providing for them made Teresa feel no more guilty than she felt at this very moment. “Really, you shouldn’t have, Mum. I would have been fine without one.”

If there was one thing Teresa truly wanted for her birthday today it would be something money can’t buy. A part of her wanted to bring up her father but chose not to given the circumstances. The circumstances being that the two were currently separated, and what came next for them, such as filing for divorce, was up in the air at this point. Birthdays symbolized celebratory of one’s own birth and if there was one wish that Teresa Agnes could fully blow out the candles on, it would be to reunite her parents, for them to become a family again. Carrot cake wouldn’t resolve her yearning, let alone an innocent wish.

Awkward visitations remained optional.

“Well, sweetheart, you’ve always been fascinated by photography, so I figured why not give you a head start?” Natalie encouraged, smiling ear to ear. A point was made. Photography has always been an object of Teresa’s affections, especially growing up around her father, whom ventured outside to take whatever picture sparked his interest or gave off life like qualities to his lenses. Having a camera to call her very own, and to walk in her own father’s footsteps while doing it wasn’t that bad of an idea after all. “Oh! I have a strap for you, Teresa. You know to wear around your neck for whenever you go out. It’s in your favorite color. Purple.”

“Thanks, Mum.” Teresa replied, placing it on. She stands up. “I’m going to go give it a test run.”

“Great!” Natalie says. “Oh, and say hello to the new neighbors on your way out, would you?”

Ah, right. The Park family. They had just moved to Denver a few days ago. Teresa overheard a conversation of a son and his mother coming all the way from South Korea. Minho was around the same age of her, and Teresa only saw him around a few times, but didn’t quite say anything due to nervousness.

“Okay, Mum.” Teresa turned around, her hand on the knob. “I’ll be back soon. Thank you for the camera.”

“You’re welcome. Have fun!”

If there was one thing Teresa realized about a camera’s lens, it was that it captured spectacular images left to right. She’s so intrigued by all of the pictures she’s taken; she doesn’t see the person who happened to be riding his bicycle. Both of them let out a grunt and fall over in opposite directions on the sidewalk. Teresa recovered, dusting off her jeans just as Minho props up his bicycle, slowly making his way over to her.

“I’m so sorry. I honestly wasn’t looking where I was go—” What comes out of the raven-haired males’ mouth surprises her and that is a simple ‘Are you alright?’. It was not an accusation of ‘You should watch where you’re going next time!’. It was genuine concern.

Teresa smiles, “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you.”

Minho smiles back at her, “You’re welcome.”

He offers her his hand, and she takes it, hoisting her up. “That was quite a fall. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Oh, I haven’t gotten a chance to properly introduce myself. I’m Teresa.”

Minho nods, “Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Teresa. I’m Minho. I live right next door to you.”

“Same here.”

A lifelong friendship was born on that day.

.

July 4, 1983

.

For the first time in years, Teresa wasn’t going to spend Fourth of July with her mother. This time she was going to spend it with her father and his new girlfriend. The news came a week before on a Thursday afternoon.

_“Wait, what?” Teresa says, phone pressed up to her ear. “You really want to spend the Fourth of July with you, Dad?”_

_“Absolutely, kiddo,” Joseph’s voice sounded on the other line. “I haven’t seen you in a while so I figured why not celebrate America’s birthday together? A little old family bonding. Natalie would love to finally meet you.”_

_All hope for a reconciliation between both parties dropped the second her father mentioned his new girlfriend’s name. It was odd to think about. Being reunited with your father, while another woman, whom you have yet to actually meet taking your mother’s place. She didn’t expect for her father to move on that quickly, while her own mother is struggling to move forward herself. She’ll never understand._

_“Sure! Sounds fun!” Teresa says, voice filled with enthusiasm. “Yeah, I’d love to meet her too, Dad.”_

_“Perfect. I’ll pick you up at two on Saturday, okay?” he says. Teresa responds with an ‘Okay’. “Sounds good. See you Saturday, sweetie and tell your mom I said hello.”_

_“I will, Dad. See you on Saturday.” Teresa hangs up the phone just as her mother asked who she had been talking to. She turns around. “That was Dad, Mum. He would like for me to the Fourth of July with him. Is that okay with you?”_

_“Yeah, that’s fine with me.” Natalie half-smiled. “What time is your father picking you on Saturday?”_

_“Two o’clock.”_

_“Two o’clock,” Natalie echoed. “Okay, that should give you plenty of time to get ready and say hello to Minho before you leave.”_

_Teresa gasped. “Minho. I got to tell Minho!”_

_Natalie watches on as her daughter excitedly runs outside to tell her next door neighbor before slowly falling apart in the kitchen. She knew the truth, and that was that Teresa’s father was only going to disappoint her in the end. After all it was what he was good at._

Teresa, stood outside, sitting on the sidewalk. On her right, Minho held her as she wept. Joseph never showed, nor called to give a proper explanation. Inside, Natalie was undergoing a screaming match while fireworks freely shot upward into the air. The two look up, intoxicated by it’s beauty.

In that very moment Minho hears something that’ll never leave his head. Teresa swearing, her tone icy.

“Fuck him.” and Minho knows that it’s aimed at her father, that Teresa doesn’t truly mean it, but a part of him felt that she did. Deep down. “Fuck him!”

The more Teresa said it, the more it felt good. She was letting it all out.

It was like a record player never stopping, only going. Teresa wailed, hitting Minho’s chest with each curse word that spilt from her mouth, letting out one last cry before slumping in his arms. He rested his head on top of Teresa’s head, slowly moving away, carrying her bridal style into the house where Natalie took Teresa. Minho explained the reasoning behind Teresa’s sudden episode, receiving a nod and ‘Thank you’ in return.

As soon as Minho left out of their home he too dropped the f bomb while also hoping that his best friend was okay. That same night, Teresa came to a heartbreaking conclusion: Reconciliation isn’t hope, it’s only disappointment in the end.

.

February 13, 1983

.

They’re fifteen now. Eighth grade at Glade Middle Schoolcontinued to swiftly go by. High school was just around the corner, and Teresa couldn’t of have been more excited to spend the next four years with Minho. Speaking of the raven-haired male, she hadn’t seen him all day, not even at lunch. Sickness could’ve played a factor in his unexplained absence. Or that hadn’t been the case at all.

“Today, class, we’ll be discussing…” Mr. Kowalski says, presenting the power point in Science class. They were learning about Life Science, but Teresa wasn’t paying any attention to what Mr. Kowalski, often glancing over at where Minho usually sat on the right of her. Then, the teenager notices something stamped on his desk—A note specifically instructed for her. For Resa ♡ , it read. Being as sly as possible, Teresa carefully unstamped it, placing it into her lap.

_Dear Teresa,_

_I bet you’re wondering right now if I’m in class. Well, I regret to inform you that I’m not. In fact, I’m currently at home, packing up the remains of my stuff with my mother. I’ll be returning to South Korea tomorrow morning. Life in Denver has been great, especially with you around, but again it’s not my choice whether I get to stay here or not._

_My mother misses Korea. She would like to be closer to her family. I wish I could’ve told you this in person, but everything happened so fast last night I just didn’t know how exactly to tell you. Teresa, I want to thank you for everything that you’ve done for me. Thank you for accidentally bumping into me that day, thank you for always being so kind, funny, and adventurous._

_I’ll make new friends in Korea, but they’ll never take your place because you’re my one, and only true best friend. You won’t see me tomorrow, but how about today? For old time’s sake?_

_Looking forward to seeing you,_

_Minho_

The note slipped out of Teresa’s fingers and before she could even realize it, she was crying. Mr. Kowalski decided to excuse her from class due to the uncontrollable disruption, and her mother took her home. Once home, Teresa hastily got out, running full speed next door.

Minho opened the door after a few, hard knocks. For a second neither one of them say anything.

“I already lost my Dad,” she pants. When Teresa says this to him, she doesn’t mean it in a literal sense, she meant it by saying that she’s not as close to him like she used to be. “I can’t lose you too, Minho. I can’t.”

“Hey, hey.” Minho pulls Teresa close, hugging her. She sniffles. “You’re not going to lose me, Resa.”

“I am losing you, Minho. Right now. You’re going back to Korea.”

He couldn’t defend himself from the truth.

“Don’t go.” Teresa vigorously shook her head. “Please.”

“I have to, Resa.” He’s trying his hardest not to cry too.

“You don’t have to. Tell your mom that you’d like to stay.”

“My mom has already made up her mind.”

“Who else am I going to spend my four years of high school with?” That question breaks Minho’s heart in two. He won’t be around to celebrate the important moments of high school: Football games, prom, senior prank day, even graduation. Teresa would move on with someone else after he’d move, so what difference would it make to truly tell his best friend who he feels? It’s too late now. “I can’t enjoy it, not with you not by my side, Min.”

“Don’t forget me, okay?” It’s not a question, it’s more of a request. Teresa did not reply, crying harder. They pull away and she fears the worst, but is reassured when Minho holds her face with both hands. “I promise from this moment, here on out, that I’ll never forget you.”

“I won’t forget you either, Minho,” she says, firmly.

His hands slowly drop and they’re just staring.

“I...” Minho wanted to say it. He wanted to say those three words to Teresa so bad, even it wouldn’t change tomorrow’s outcome. He needed to let her know because who knows how long it’ll be before he can actually get the chance to. In the end he doesn’t, deciding to place something in Teresa’s hands instead.

A red box. Teresa quickly opens it, revealing a necklace with a panda dangling from it. “W-What's this?”

“Remember that time we had gone to the zoo with our mothers and you were so fascinated by the pandas?” Minho recalled. Teresa nods. “You said they were adorable and I wanted to buy you something that you will wear forever or in this case remember me by.”

“I love it.”

“Y-You do?”

“Yes, in fact I’d like for you to put it on me right now.” With her back turned to him, Teresa moved some of her hair out of the way. Minho takes a step closer, until he’s behind her, clamping on the necklace while Teresa slowly turned to him. Their eyes remained locked for what seemed like a long time before Teresa properly thanked Minho while he gave his own thanks in return.

The two share one more, this one longer than their previous. Tomorrow morning will change everything.

“I love you,” she recites. It’s not a flat out confession, it’s a friendlier, mutual confession. At this very moment Teresa only sees him still as a best friend, not a lover.

“I love you too, Teresa.” replied Minho. He resists the urge to add in a ‘So much’ because unlike Teresa’s current view of him as nothing more than a longtime friend, Minho truly does love her. He’ll respectfully give her time to mutually return it. Until then, he’s just fine with where he stands at this point.

“Minho, promise you won’t forget about me?”

“I promise.”

.

March 4, 1986

.

Teresa is now eighteen in the eleventh grade now at Glade High School. She’s team captain of the Knights, all around popular, and in an on-again, off-again relationship with football jock Ben. As for friendships? She’s only made one friend and that is Thomas Greene, a current transfer student from New York.

“Do you think we’re going to the big game on Friday night?” asks Thomas. The two are currently sitting in the bleachers, watching others partake in P.E. They’d done their laps. “Our team hasn’t been the best lately.”

“I know we are, Tom. Just have to stay positive is all.”

“Right. Oh, hey, look there’s Ben!” Thomas points in the direction of the opposite side of the track field where Teresa sees a familiar mop of blonde hair. “It looks like he’s talking to someone. I’ve never seen him before.”

What Teresa sees nearly knocks the wind out of her. There, standing conversing with Ben was Minho. He still looked the same for the exception of the varsity Glade High themed jacket he wore. Then, he’s looking in her direction, doing a salute to the forehead widely grinning.

“Minho.” Teresa chokes back a sob. “It’s him. He came back. It’s really him!”

Thomas watches Teresa run down the bleachers toward the guy who he had been describing. He stands up, slow clapping as if he’d just witnessed the ending to the greatest love story of all time.

Ben bids Minho farewell, making his way over to the coach. He spots Teresa and says, “Minho’s asking for you.” but Teresa is running to fast to hear anything.

Minho casually walked over and that’s when Teresa slows down, out of breath. She looks up at him. “You’re still wearing it,” he notes, spotting the necklace. “You haven’t forgotten after all, Resa.”

“You’re wearing our school’s varsity jacket.”

“Oh, right, I’m officially transferring here. I got the news this morning from a phone call with the head principal.”

“So, you’re meaning to tell me that you’ve been in Colorado since this morning and didn’t think to tell me?” Teresa says, pointing at his chest accusingly. “Your best friend?”

“Sorry about that.” Minho sheepishly smiled. He rubs his neck. “I’d figured I would surprise you. So, have you been doing? Ben _seems_ nice.”

“I’ve been doing fine. Me and Ben aren’t together anymore.”

She wants to hide underneath a rock over that very defensive comment.

“That’s good.”

They share a smile.

“Teresa, listen, there’s something that I’ve been wanting to tell you ever since I moved that day.” Minho starts, almost closing the distance. Teresa’s eyes beam with interest. “For a very long time actually, but I never—“

It catches them both by surprise when Teresa lurches at Minho, kissing him. The kiss was short, slow, and sweet. During the kiss, their movements changed. Teresa now has her arms wrapped around Minho’s neck, pulling him closer while Minho had his hands placed on Teresa’s waist.

When they pull away, they look into each other’s eyes. At the same time, Teresa holds Minho’s face, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. She pulls away at the same time Minho tries to chase her lips again.

“It was you. All along.”

Ben didn’t support some of the choices Teresa had made or comforted her about her strained relationship with her father. Minho was there throughout every thing she had gone through, good and bad. He was her one true love, not Ben, even though it took her some time to realize what she had been missing.

He stares back at her with a loving gaze, smiling.

“I love you, Minho,” she tells him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Teresa.”

And then they’re making out on the football field like so very many high schoolers do.


End file.
